Love And Lust
by HeartsBreakInLove
Summary: Theres a difference between love and lust, love is when you love every part of a person, lust is when you only love their beauty. Damon now knows that his love for Elena Gilbert is true and his love for Katherine Peirce, was only lust.


AN: Hello Lovelies! It's been a while since I've written some fluff. so here it is! guaranteed happy ending. My sister (Nessie4Ever) is over today (we have a geography project to do, our teacher is messed up in the head) and we saw episode 20 of VD The other day and I cried like a 4 year old. Anyways, enjoy and review!

Love and Lust  
><span>Damon Salvatore was never the good brother. He was always the mysterious, charming and good looking one. Yet despite all of this, his brother, Stefan always got the girl. It never seemed to end. That's the reason he shuts it off. Katherine dies, he becomes a vampire. He didn't like it at first but he learned to embrace the monster within him. Then, a hundred years later Elena Gilbert comes along. She brings back whom he was, the Damon that felt that loved. The Damon that was alive. She makes him trust Stefan and her, so the three of them could get Katherine back. Elena mesmerizes him. She looks exactly like Katherine did all those years ago. Elena and Stefan soon betray him. He'd expected that from Stefan but never from Elena. He trusted her and she broke that trust along with a small part of his heart. Days later Elena is in a car accident. Where is Stefan during all this he asks himself, but he can't let Elena die. For him it would be like losing Katherine all over again. He saves her, but takes the both of them to Georgia, she could use a distraction. But then again, so could he. She saves him from lexis boyfriend, who had had his mind set on killing Damon for murdering the girl he loved. Elena begs for his mercy, and he let's Damon go. Elena thanks him for the trip and they drive home. One day soon after their road trip, Damon finds out that there are witches in town and he tries to get them to do the spell that shall free his Katherine. Elena and Stefan offer to help him as well. Should he trust them? He already trusts Elena, he's not sure why, maybe it's because she looks like Katherine but regardless, he trusts her. Elena tells him he can trust his brother. Something inside still doubts it but he trusts Elena. Days later both Stefan and Elena betray him (again). He doubted Stefan from the beginning but out of all, Elena had him fooled (again). He decides to free Katherine on his own. But she's not there. She was gone all this time and didn't even bother to check in on him? She knew where he was and she still didn't care? Did Stefan and himself die for nothing? Did he mess up his relationship with his brother just for a girl that never even gave a shit about him in the first place? Yes. The answer to all of those questions is yes. After that, Damon was heartbroken. He felt like it was over. There was no point in living forever if the person you want to spend forever with doesn't want to spend forever with you. They pretend to love you and they seduce you just so they can get what they want. They trap you in their web of lies until they get what they desire, after that, they leave you for dead. They don't care what happens to you. But you don't know that. You work as hard as you can to help save them. You do it because you love them. Damon worked as hard as he could to save Katherine, so they could be together forever, but it was always Stefan. He tried to save Katherine and now he was the one that needs saving. But there was no one there to save him. After Katherine wasn't in the tomb, he realized what a selfish bitch she was. He also realizes that Elena Gilbert was nothing like Katherine Pierce, they may look exactly like each other, but Elena actually had a soul. He knows what's happening. He's falling for Elena Gilbert. He can't let this happen. History can't repeat itself; Elena shouldn't have to make that choice. As a result he tries so hard to steer clear of her, he can't fall in love with her, he can't hurt Stefan again, he may have promised Stefan an eternity of misery but at the end of the day he's still his little brother. Steering clear of her still does not help; you can't fight the inevitable they say. History repeats itself. He's uncontrollably in love with Elena and he doesn't know what to do or how to get over her. He wishes for the slight chance that she'll love him back. But she loves Stefan. She could never love Damon; he doesn't deserve someone as beautiful and passionate as Elena Gilbert. He needs to tell her. Just once, he needs to say it and she needs to hear him out, even if she doesn't love him back, it'll help him get over her. So, late one night he goes into her house and climbs into her window  
>"Cute PJ's" he says<br>"I'm tired Damon"  
>"I brought you this" he says holding up her necklace<br>"Thank you."  
>He pulls the necklace away from her.<br>"Please give it back"  
>"I just have to say something"<br>"why do you have to say it with my necklace?" she questions  
>"because what I'm about to say is, probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life"<br>"Damon, don't go there"  
>"I just have to say it you just need to hear it."<br>He takes a deep breath, this is it.  
>"I love you Elena. And it's because I love you that, I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this, I don't deserve you, but my brother does."<br>He gently places a kiss on her forehead, surprised because she didn't pull away.  
>"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do."<br>With tears in his eyes, Damon Salvatore wipes away the memory of his confession. He's not going to put her through this. He uses his vampire speed and speeds back to the boarding house. The next day, Elena comes over to the boarding house. Damon opens the door for her since Stefan's out hunting.  
>"Hello Elena" he says<br>"is Stefan here?"  
>"Nope, he's out slaughtering Bambi."<br>"Good."  
>"Good?" he asks<br>"yes" she says "I needed to talk to you, in private"  
>"alright then" he says and leads her to the living room. "What is it?"<br>"Last night, you came to my room and you told me you loved me."  
>"No I didn't Elena, you probably dreamt that."<br>"No I didn't Damon, I remember it clearly and I have everything from cute PJ's to but you do engraved in my memory"  
>"but I compelled you."<br>"I had vervain in my system."  
>"Oh god, Elena I am so sorry, if you take off your necklace. I'll take it away for real this time"<br>"but I don't want you to Damon! You shouldn't have even tried to take it away in the first place! If you said it, I have the right to remember it! If you didn't want me to know, you shouldn't have said it! And then you left without letting me get one word in!"  
>"Elena, I'm sorry"<br>"say it."  
>"Say what? Elena I'm confused."<br>"Say what you said to me last night."  
>"I thought you remembered."<br>"Just say it Damon"  
>"I love you Elena."<br>"I love you too Damon"  
>"now you know why I wanted to make you forget, wait, did you just say you loved me too?"<br>"Yes. I did say that  
>"what about Stefan?"<br>"What about him Damon? He has nothing to do with this."  
>"But aren't you two together?"<br>"I broke up with him. It was obvious he still loved Katherine."  
>"That's the only reason you broke up with him?"<br>"No I fell in love with someone else too."  
>"And who would that be?"<br>"That would be you. I've been denying my feelings for you this whole time. You were right. I was so afraid of becoming Katherine and hurting the both of you that, I kind of lost track of Elena, of my heart, and it took awhile for me to follow it but I did and I know it's right. I love you Damon, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that"  
>"you can never be Katherine Elena. Katherine misled both Stefan and me; she didn't care what happened to us as long as she got what she wanted. You would never do that to anyone. Katherine is unable to love. She's too concerned about herself. You are selfless Elena. You care about everyone. You are not Katherine. That's why I love you Elena; you're beautiful, strong and independent. You're everything Katherine can never be."<br>Tears flood from Elena's brown eyes. They're not tears of sorrow but tears of pure happiness and love.  
>"I love you Damon."<br>"I love you too Elena. I have ever since I took you to Georgia."  
>"Why didn't you tell me?"<br>"You loved Stefan. I thought that you could never love a monster like me."  
>"I love you now."<br>"I love you too Elena"  
>"then that's all that matters. The past is the past Damon. Lets live to the fullest."<br>"You drive me insane. You know that?"  
>"Yes. But you love me for It." she says with a smirk.<br>He can't control himself anymore. He kisses her, with a hunger and a passion. Elena kisses back. He feels like he's finally found the love he's been looking for his whole life. He realizes that in order to be saved by someone, you have to break down your walls, come out of your shell, stop hiding and let people in. You can't live your whole life grieving for someone. You have to let go and love someone else. That's the only way to live, and when you've found your soul mate, the missing half of you, you'll know it. Katherine only loved herself, she never really loved him, but with Elena, he knows it's real. What he felt for Katherine was pure lust. He was only in love with her beauty, what he feels for Elena is true love; he loves every single part about her. She drives him insane. The way she looks at him, the way she talks, the way she says "I love you" it drives him crazy. But Elena Gilbert will always own his heart. No matter where she is, or what she looks like. Because she may drive him crazy but at the end of the day, he'll always love her.

AN: how was it? Review please!


End file.
